Wishes Just Don't Come True
by utterly.uneventful
Summary: Cresselia's dead. How can Darkrai cope? Songfic. CresseliaxDarkrai.


**Song: Twin Star or ****双子星 ****by Wang Guang Liang/ Michael Wong. Sorry if some translation is wrong, I couldn't find a site with the translation so I had to do it myself.Oh yeah, and I had to write the pin yin just incase the Chinese words come out in boxes.And the full song has too many lines to write, heh, but the rest is just basiclly repeating.**

* * *

**天上的星星数不清　最亮的是你**

**tian shang de xing xing shu bu qing　zui liang de shi ni**

**The Stars in the sky you can't count clearly, yet the most brightest was you.**

I lay down on the soft dew grass on your island, letting the cold feeling of the earth seep into my ghastly body. The moon is full tonight, there is no clouds in the sky. Just stars and as my one turquoise eye wonder about the maze of stars, my mind wanders along with it.

**不管有多****远****　我愿意放弃一切****寻****找你**

**bu guan you duo yuan****wo yuan yi fang qi yi qie xun zhao ni**

**No matter how far away we seem, I can find you.**

You just had to be stubborn, your stubbornness was what killed you.You just had to grow a liking for that girl. True, the child was deathly sick and the only way to save her was the scraped off powder from that Star Gem. You promised the child that you'll save her, and you never break promises. That stupid gem fell off the cliff in the middle of a fight.

**我不需要用****时间为****我****证****明就可以肯定**

**wo bu xu yao yong shi jian wei wo zheng ming jiu ke yi ken ding**

**I don't need time or to wait to make sure…**

I know you're a swan but let's face the facts. Your metal, wing-less and already battle-weak, but yet your stubbornness led you to your death. You jumped off that cliff, you blasted the gem up again with a quick aurora beam. You could have had hovered yourself back up. But hovering that far up needed a lot of energy and were clear out of that.

**你的快****乐伤****心　我都能感****应****　我****们****就像双子星**

**ni de kuai yue shang xin****wo du neng gan ying****wo men jiu xiang shuang zi xing**

**Your happiness, sadness. I can sense. We are like Twin Stars.**

You drop right down to the deathly earth below. Dust and sand was sent everywhere, when the cloud finally cleared there you lay. Your beautiful sparkling curves gone, your normally glinting golden body was dull and lifeless. Your essence erupted. Your body only stayed limp. Oh, you don't know how much I prayed, I hoped for one last twitch or how much by some strange reason, I longed for you to blast me with yet another Aurora Beam. As much I clenched my eyes shut and prayed and hoped, nothing happened. You just laid there. Dead. Than, your body glowed, bright white as the light particles that made up your soul lifted. Your body slowly disappeared into a big cloud of sparkles.

**我****们****面****对****面挂在天****边****　在黑夜里****连****成一条****线**

**wo men mian dui mian gua zai tian bian****zai hei ye li lian cheng yi tiao xian**

**We both face the sky, in the night we trace out one thin line.**

Your cloud came up to us, encircling us than it raced up and implanted themselves in the night sky as bright glowing stars looking down at us. You gave us new strength, I was full of rage and fought blindly, killing many and injuring myself severely. After the battle, I dropped down to the ground and sobbed like a new born baby.

**你和我之间只能相连　两颗心有一样的信念**

**ni he wo zhi jian zhi neng xiang lian****liang ke xin you yi yang de xin nian**

**You and Me can only talk over the phone, two stars having the same dream.**

Sobbing, me , The grim reaper of the world, the bringer of nightmares, the Prince of Darkness, Sobbing. Dropping to the ground, clutching myself, sobbing, I did. I cried my heart out, I cried till I ran out of tears. That night nobody had any dreams, no good dreams, no nightmares but yet I cried while as I slept, I harbored the most terrifying nightmare, watching you die all over and over and over again

**我****们****面****对****面挂在天****边****　流星画出一条抛物****线**

**wo men mian dui mian gua zai tian bian****liu xing hua chu yi tiao pao wu xian**

**We both face the sky, among the stars we trace out one thin line.**

You also don't know how much I begged Arceus to recreate you, begged infront of the other legendaries. I didn't care for the humiliation, but all Arceus did was give me all the pity she could muster. She didn't bother to take my plea to recreate you. Said that you were too ferocious which I had to agree a little and you were just doing a suicide. That, she couldn't recreate a legendary that did suicide, but I knew you didn't commit suicide. You sacrificed yourself to save a destined child, but as much as I try to convince Arceus to that, she refused to listen.

**我许的心愿早已实现　就是我们永远陪伴在彼此身边**

**wo xu de xin yuan zao yi shi xian****jiu shi wo men yong yuan pei ban zai bi ci shen bian**

**There is one of which my heart wishes, is to stay by your side forever.**

You were my counterpart, you weren't suppose to die. You were a legendary, legendaries aren't suppose to die but yet some still do. You were my _love , _I loved you and yet I did not get to say it. I was too cowardly, too scared and FAR too late. So now, here is my punishment. My already torn heart is ripped, shredded and burned, the ashes distinguished, forbidden to heal.

**就是我们永远一起拥有每一天**

**jiu shi wo men yong yuan yi qi yong you mei yi tian**

**It would be our special day forever.**

So now, as I lay on you island and gaze up on the stars of which your essence settled on, I know you are watching, I know you can hear. I love you Cresselia, I love you. I wish I could hold you close and kiss you, I wish. But wishes don't come true, even though you pray and you wish with all you soul, they just don't come true, they only make a little child feel happy. " I love you so much Cresselia…I wish you would come back." Was all I could whisper before one small tear fell out of my eye.

Wishes.

Just.

Don't.

Come.

True.

**天上的星星数不清　最亮的是你**

**tian shang de xing xing shu bu qing****zui liang de shi ni**

**The Stars in the sky you can't count clearly, yet the most brightest was you.**

* * *

**Done! The end was a bit cheesy but I'm pretty proud of it.**


End file.
